


Ичиго, в общем-то...

by pinasolod



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: ...просто пытается жить.





	Ичиго, в общем-то...

Ичиго, в общем-то, просто пытается жить. Не говорить о Пустых, шинигами, арранкарах — о последних в частности — и не вспоминать о том, что когда-то сам был шинигами. От той короткой яркой жизни остаётся только возросшая физическая сила и сны, в которых по кусочкам повторяются все произошедшие события.

Ичиго, вообще-то, ждёт. Ждёт хотя бы знака или записки, но тут же корит себя за глупость: ну какие знаки и записки, если они только растравят его душу? Слишком больно потерять всё и не сразу, оставаясь пока ещё недо-человеком. А если бы он ещё и видел своих друзей из Общества Душ, было бы и вовсе плохо.

Ичиго, скорее всего, скучает. На деле чертовски скучает по Рукии, Ренджи, Кенпачи, даже по холодному Бьякуе, и ему часто кажется, что он ловит какие-то образы в своём окружении. Промелькнёт алая длинная прядь, на секунду затрепещет белая лента, звякнут колокольчики. Но Ичиго понимает: это — лишь игра его воображения. Мираж.

Ичиго, конечно же, пытается вернуть всё назад.

Ичиго, наверное, знает, что не получится.

Никогда.


End file.
